Stuttering
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: He can't understand why he can't form a complete sentence around the girl...the girl he had known his entire life. Chawni SWAC Takeover.


STUTTERING  
by 0TwistedAngel0

**Summary: **He can't understand why he can't form a complete sentence around that girl…the girl he had known his entire life. (Chawni) SWAC Takeover

* * *

"H-hey…I-I mean…y'know…you look…uh…"

Damn it. DAMN it. DAMN IT. Damn HER.

Chad Dylan Cooper was _never_ at a loss for words—never. So why was it that now at this simple party he couldn't wrap his mind around a sentence? Usually he was so suave and charming; he had no problems wooing any girl he came across. Yet here he was standing in front of a girl making a complete fool of himself.

Well, to be completely fair, she was looking _stunning_. She always looked pretty but there was something about the way she looked tonight was completely fried his brain. A few guys had tried to come over and pull her away from him but she laughed with her flirty smile and told them they would have to wait. Then she would look at him with those eyes and teased him to go ahead and spit it out.

Damn it. She knew he was having trouble speaking (for whatever reason that was beyond him) and she was teasing him about it!

"Come on, Chad. What is it?" she giggled with a mischievous look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and her smile just widened. He sighed and tried again.

"Well…I-I…I was just….you….and…" he could've kicked himself. What was WRONG with him? It wasn't like she was this completely new girl who had just walked into his life and completely blown him away or anything. This was a girl he had known since he was six years old!

The blonde girl moved closer to him smiling innocently. Chad took a step back—A STEP BACK? What the hell was up with that?

"Chad, you know if you can't tell me what you want to say, I might just have to go…I do have other people waiting to talk to me." She smirked. "y-y-you know."

Chad's jaw dropped slightly. She was MOCKING him. Nobody mocked Chad Dylan Cooper! "H-hey!"

Why did he keep stuttering? It made no sense. Tawni ignored his protest and grabbed his hand. "Well, if you can't talk, can you dance?" she said as she pulled him towards the dance floor. She started swinging her hips around and swaying to the rhythm of the music. Chad watched her mesmerized but was able to dance with her through it all. At least he could still dance.

"You know, you're dancing has really improved since the last time we danced together…" she teased as she moved closer to him. Chad smiled at her and started to relax. The last time they had danced together they were seven. It was at the farewell party for their TV show the Goody Gang and they had spent the whole night together….they had been best friends back then. He had just waddled around like a duck most of the time though while Tawni had been twirling around with the moves she had learned in her jazz dance class.

"Y-yeah…" he nodded. Tawni rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"You." He said without missing a beat. Tawni stopped dancing and looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Chad really wanted to slap himself. The first word that he DIDN'T stutter all night and he had insulted her. He was really blowing this. Why was it so hard to tell Tawni she was looking extraordinarily pretty tonight?

Tawni glared at him. "Well, don't worry. I won't bother you anymore tonight, jerk." She said as she turned around in an angry huff. He quickly grabbed her arm and she glared at him. "Let go."

"N-no. Tawni…" he sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing and pulling her arm out of his grasp. "What is going on with you, Chad?"

"I don't know! I…I've been just…trying…trying to tell you that you look gorgeous…." Even when he was trying to confess to her that she was driving him crazy, he was messing it up. He groaned in frustration and then looked up at her.

Tawni was smiling and tilting her head to the side. "So…why haven't you?" her cheeks were flushed pink as she giggled and Chad chuckled. She looked adorable.

"I…I don't know…you're just…making it really hard." He muttered as he looked down at the floor with a bashful smile. Tawni giggled and moved forward again.

"Am I now?" she teased.

"Y-yeah…" Chad said chuckling quietly. "Chad?" Tawni said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" he said looking up at her.

"Thank you," she said placing a soft kiss on his lips. Chad's eyes widened for a moment but then he placed a hand on the girl's cheek and kissed her back.

He might've made a fool of himself trying to compliment her but…if this was the reward. He wasn't going to complain.


End file.
